


Toy Boy

by lowlifetheory



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Boxers, Cheating, Divorce, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 13:11:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowlifetheory/pseuds/lowlifetheory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek laughed. 'If it goes the way I want it to the only thing you'll have time to do tomorrow is-' a cab pulled up and Derek let go of her to open the door. Jennifer decided she hated this strange man who was about to take her back to his place and have sex with her and what was she doing?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toy Boy

Ten years, ten long wonderful years of marriage and it’s on their anniversary that Ennis broke the news. 'It’s just not working,' he said over his favourite plate of salmon and rice. Jennifer hated salmon. 

'It was working fine this morning in bed!' Jennifer cried. Ennis looked down at his hands, took another mouthful of food. She watched him chew casually, and swallow. 

'It’s just; don't you think the spice has gone?' Ennis said. 

'The spice?' Jennifer asked, tossing the pepper pot beside her at him. 'Here how's that for spice!' 

'Jenny baby, can't we be amicable?' Ennis said brushing the pepper off the table where it landed. 

'No, we can't be amicable,' Jennifer hissed. 'I deserve to know why!' 

Ennis huffed and pushed his plate away. 'I just don't think it's exciting anymore, I mean you're not the babe you used to be and-'

'What?' Jennifer snapped. 

'You've put weight on, and you don't get your hair done,' Ennis said. 

'What’s her name?' Jennifer demanded. Ennis shifted uncomfortably, getting to his feet and shuffling around the kitchen. 'Name!'

'Kali,' Ennis said. 

'My best friend. My best fucking friend!' Jennifer cried. 

'Jen-'

'Out! Get the fuck out of my house you cheating scumbag! Out!' Jennifer pushed him towards the door. When he wouldn't move she lifted the plate and threw it at him. 

'Jennifer!' He gasped, his face and chest covered in food. 

'I fucking hate fish, now take it and get out!' Jennifer practically screamed. Ennis, in his first wise move of the evening, left the house, but not before his desert hit the back of his head with a satisfying thunk. 

\---

Jennifer's sister lived in California, and in the most outrageous move in the last eight years Jennifer quit her high school English post and moved halfway across the country to live in Rita's spare bedroom leaving Ennis with the house, mortgage and that god awful car he liked to drive around in. Rita's husband didn't mind too much, he was an easy going kind of guy who hugged and kissed Jennifer and offered to punch Ennis in the face. They had never got on. 

'Cheers Taylor but I can live with him,' Jennifer squeezed his wrist. 

She was wandering around the supermarket behind Rita a week later when a DVD caught her eye, Laura Hale's Family Workout. She read the box, about how the whole family were athletes of some kind and tossed it into Rita's trolley. 

It was almost a week before Jennifer popped the disc into Taylor's gym TV, folding her arms across her new sports bra. 

'Hi, I'm Laura Hale, and with this DVD I'm going to get you into the shape you want. I've got the whole family here to help, and I'll introduce you one by one. If you're a beginner I want you focusing on Scott, my baby brother. He's easy going, relaxed and he cheats, but he wants to get the best from you, so pay attention to those puppy eyes,' Laura said wrapping her arm around a blushing Scott's shoulders. 

'Or if you want to take it up a level meet Cora, she's a professional athlete, triathlon champion, but she's your intermediate level. Cora will know if you slack so,' Laura shrugged her shoulders. 'I'm your expert level, I'm a professional workout instructor, and all these guys come to me for their workouts. My programme is hard guys, not for the faint hearted. We have an intense level too, and that's another baby brother, this one Derek. Derek's a professional boxer, heavyweight, and he works hard so you need to know what you're about when you join Derek's stable!'

Jennifer gaped as Adonis appeared on the screen, loose clothes doing nothing to hide the body and tattoos he obviously sported. Despite her instinct to go straight to Derek, Jennifer chose Scott, who looked delighted to be leading a workout. 

It was hard work, and Jennifer was exhausted and aching afterwards, and her sneakers scuffed her heels, but she felt better than she had in years as she mixed a smoothie up and watched Rita lick the jam off a donut. 'Bitch,' Jennifer said and Rita just laughed. 

\---

Scott was challenging and fun and he talked a lot, he was bubbly, bouncy and lost his place so many times. Jennifer giggled at him, then for about three weeks tried to catch her breath until she got used to his workout, but it was good, it felt good. He was encouraging and helpful, and stupid as it might sound he put Jennifer at ease. 

Cora was a completely different flavour of tea. Her workouts were hard, so Jennifer did one Cora to three Scott's until she got used to Cora's quieter concentration. She talked as much as Scott, but she was more focused, and she demanded so much more from her audience. 

Jennifer was doing Cora's push-ups one morning when she realised she really needed to get back to work. Rita had been carrying her long enough, and Jennifer knew Rita didn't mind, but Jennifer did. She was flicking through the old files on her laptop when she came across a short story, a favourite of hers that she had spent hours poring over. On a whim she sent it and several of her other short stories to a publisher. 

She started a new manuscript, the story of a divorced thirty two year old. It was blunt and honest, and it showcased her life, and Jennifer decided it made a good blog. Somehow she picked up a following, people who cared about her life, her diet and exercise routines, living with her sister. They asked about Ennis, why she married so young, why they were in the middle of a messy divorce. 

Ennis was eleven years older than Jennifer; they had married because it felt right and good. Jennifer had been crazy about the guy until her cheated on her. 

Jennifer started to make money, and she had almost forgotten about the publisher, who came back at her with a three book deal. Jennifer had plenty of ideas, and couldn't wait to get stuck in. 

And so her life carried on, her workouts continued, and if Cora was hard work Laura just about crippled her. Jennifer shied away from Derek completely, he was too much, too intense, until one morning when she was feeling particularly adventurous, and she selected Derek. 

He was intense, he glowered at the camera, mocked her attempts, pushed her harder and harder and Jennifer was crying out with some of the moves he put her through. Afterwards she hobbled from the shower to the kitchen where a smug looking Rita was holding a plain envelope. 

Jennifer opened it and read the letter. It was final, she was divorced and a single woman. 'I think we need to celebrate,' Rita winked and Jennifer agreed. 

\---

Jennifer wobbled from her seat, paused to groan, and then made her way to the toilets. She was aching, a pleasant burn from her workout this morning. They were in a cocktail bar, she had no idea where, and Rita had taken it upon herself to order the most ridiculous concoction of alcohol ever known to man. 

Jennifer was tipsy, there was no two ways about it, but she was happy and that was what was important- no, looking where you were going was important because - 'you!' Jennifer snapped. 

Derek Hale, the bane of her existence, the man who had put her through hell that very morning stood tree like the creep he was staring down at her. 'You I hate! Do you know what you did to me?'

'Prevented you from falling on your face?' His voice asked gently. Jennifer's libido wanted to swoon but her mouth had other plans. 

'Hah! I should have you arrested for actual bodily harm!' Jennifer snapped. Derek went to let go but she caught his sleeve. 'What you did to me this morning was criminal!' 

'Uh, are you sure you've got the right person?' Derek asked tilting his head back to look into her face. 

'Oh I've got you alright, I couldn't forget you, you hunky bastard,' Jennifer said tapping his chest. 'Now intensive my ass. That workout is punishment. It should be called punishment!' 

'Oh you work out?' Derek almost sounded relieved. 

'So smug with your arms and muscles and your legs and chest and look at me lift the heavy shit with no effort and-'

'Would you like to come home with me?' Derek asked. Jennifer raised her eyebrows. 

'Are you taking advantage of me because I'm a little drunk?' Jennifer demanded. 

'I'm a little drunk,' Derek admitted. Jennifer grinned and took his hand, leading him to where Rita and her pals were chatting. Rita gaped when Jennifer nudged her shoulder and grabbed her bag. 

'Hey do you like fish?' Jennifer paused by the table. She could hear her friends laughing. 

'Uh,' Derek frowned at her. 

'It’s a valid question, you like it or you don't,' Jennifer rested her hand on her hip. 

'Why do I feel like this answer effects the rest of my life? Okay no I fucking hate fish!' Derek said. Jennifer beamed and looked over her shoulder. 

'He'll do!' Jennifer grinned. Derek shot her a quizzical look. 

'Walk of shame baby sister, walk of shame,' Rita called but Jennifer didn't care because Derek Hale was taking her home. Jennifer grinned to herself; she would worry about her virtue tomorrow. 

\--- 

'Are you really drunk?' Derek asked. Jennifer blinked. Derek's opinion of fish was as important to her as her state of mind was to him. 

'No, I only had a few drinks, but the atmosphere was making me giddy. I've never done anything like this before,' Jennifer explained. 'I've taken enough to drink that tonight I'm happy but tomorrow I'll be questioning my self worth for the duration of the day!'

Derek laughed. 'If it goes the way I want it to the only thing you'll have time to do tomorrow is-' a cab pulled up and Derek let go of her to open the door. Jennifer decided she hated this strange man who was about to take her back to his place and have sex with her and what was she doing?

'Jennifer, you ready?' Derek asked reaching his hand out to help her into the cab. He slid in behind her, his body heat seeping through the red dress she wore. 

They didn't talk but Jennifer could feel electricity in the air. It reminded her of being back home with her husband, only he'd been winding her up all day, picking for a fight. Derek was looking for something else. He paid the fare and took her hand, leading her into the foyer of his building. He had a doorman, dressed in a dark suit who nodded at them, and then the elevators. There were twenty floors, he selected seventeen. 

When it started moving Derek's hand slid around her hip, squeezing her to him. His eyes tracked the floors, and Jennifer watched him unashamedly, enjoying the view. She had only seen him in workout clothes, his jeans and open necked shirt had her tingling all over, like she was looking at something she shouldn't. 

The doors opened delivering them straight into a hallway with one door. Derek opened it to a view of his luxurious apartment. The views over the city were spectacular, and Jennifer would love the time to explore but Derek was leading her to the kitchen. He made her drink a tall glass of water and then he took a large bottle from the fridge before lacing their fingers together and leading her through the apartment. 

His bedroom was dark, shades of black and grey covered it. Jennifer wasn't bothered by it, not when Derek had tossed the water to one side of the bed and was now cupping her face like she was made of the most delicate china. His lips were surprisingly soft, despite the scruff of his beard, and he tasted of faint whiskey when he kissed her. One of his hands slipped down to grip at her waist, thumbs pressing into her hips as he trailed kisses down her neck. 

'Hi,' he said nosing at her cheek. 

'Hi,' Jennifer caught his hair in her hand, smiling at the surprisingly silky strands. 

'I'm going to take your clothes off now,' Derek said and Jennifer felt herself giggle. She helped, shimmying out of her dress and helping unbutton his shirt at the same time. His body was amazing, one arm covered in ink while the other one drifted over her skin. When he lifted her Jennifer cried out in surprise and he laughed. 

She lost her clothes after that, somewhere between him holding her up to kiss her and tossing her on the bed. They both landed with shouting laughter and rolled together, her heels digging into his ass. 'Any special requests?' Derek asked scraping his teeth over one of her nipples, then sucking it into his mouth. Jennifer cried out, fingers lacing through his thick hair again as his mouth moved over her chest, sucking and biting until her nipples were hard nubs then licking the valley in between. He kissed down her body, tongue catching on the edge of her bellybutton, making her jerk in surprise. 

'You're really hot,' Derek said resting his chin on her hip bone. 

'I work out to your video,' Jennifer admitted. 

'I gathered that,' Derek said. 'Let’s see how flexible you are,' and her left knee was being pressed back until it touched her shoulder, while Derek lowered his mouth to her pussy. She cried out at the first swipes of his tongue and barely noticed him pressing her other leg to her chest. 'Hold them,' Derek said. 

Jennifer obeyed, hooking her hands behind her sweaty knees, feeling the burn in her muscles. Derek lowered his mouth, licking over her asshole then moved back up to her cunt; pushing his tongue in as far as it would go. 'Ride my face,' Derek instructed. 

'Like this?' Jennifer gasped looking at their positions. 

'Like this,' Derek confirmed nipping the back of her thigh. Jennifer cried out and rolled her hips up as far as they would go. Derek helped, pressing his mouth between her legs. 

'It would be easier if I could plant my feet for leverage,' Jennifer gasped. 

Derek ignored her, his palms sliding up her legs, stilling her as he sucked her clit into his mouth. Jennifer cried out and reached for his face but it was too late, her orgasm thundered over her and he was guiding her through it until she got too sensitive. 

Derek's face was a mess when he grinned up at her, but she pulled him up and spread her thighs, pulling him into her arms, kissing him gently and wiping his face. She could feel his hard cock pressed into her leg and she arched up a little. He gasped when her fingers found his length, jerking him slowly. 

'I want to blow you,' Jennifer said. 

'I want to fuck you, don't make me come,' Derek warned rolling onto his back and spreading his body for her. 

'What if I want to make you come?' Jennifer teased settling between his legs. He looked impressive from this angle, hard cock lying on his belly, his chiselled and glistening body waiting for her. Jennifer ran her fingertip up his cock. After Ennis Jennifer had slept with two guys, but she had never been with anybody as built as Derek, and Ennis was fit. 

Jennifer mouthed along his cock, sucked the tip into her mouth and pressed her tongue into his slit. Using careful hands she pushed his foreskin back and sucked gently. Derek groaned and dropped his head back, panting at the ceiling. There was no way she was going to get him all in her mouth, so she settled for little kitten licks that teased more than pleasures. 

'Jennifer,' Derek warned. 

'You said not to make you come,' Jennifer pouted. 

'Fucking tease,' Derek growled, moving so he was hovering above her. 'How do you want me to fuck you?'

'Hard,' Jennifer squeezed his amazingly muscled ass, 'hard and fast.'

Derek lifted her legs placing her ankles on his shoulders. She watched as he reached for a condom, tearing the packet and rolling it on. He ran the head of his prick through her slick and covered his cock with it. 'Are you on birth control?' 

'Yes,' Jennifer said as Derek grinned down at her, ensuring the latex was snug. He pushed into her, gentle at first, letting her get used to his size. 

'Hands by your sides, down here,' he said tapping her hips. Jennifer placed her palms down on the sheet and watched as he took her wrists, moving until they were comfortable. 

His first thrusts were gentle, and Jennifer pushed her head back into his comforter. Her feet framed his face, damp with sweat as he built up his speed. Derek pulled her arms, keeping her in place as he started to fuck her in earnest, slamming into her body again and again. 

The bed rocked with the force of his movements, and the sound of his skin slapping hers was loud. Everything else disappeared and it was just them, Derek towering above her, his eyes locked on hers, but Jennifer wanted more. 

'Okay?' Derek asked her as she shifted her legs so her feet were pressed against his chest. Derek dropped her wrists and shifted back slightly, sliding his arms under her knees. Jennifer tried to nod up at him, smile his way. It was hard and fast, and Jennifer's range of movement was limited. She was solely focused on Derek, Derek controlling her body, her pleasure. 

Jennifer ran her hands down her body, pinching her nipples and finding her clit. Derek leered down at her fingers, watching as she circled her nub, gasping at the feelings coursing through her veins. He shifted minutely and his angles changed. 'Stop,' he said as the head of his cock rubbed over her sweet spot. Jennifer cried out and obeyed, her finger pressed against her clit, but not moving. 

'You're going to-' Jennifer muttered trying to clench around him, to hold him there. 

'Come on,' Derek grunted pulling her onto his cock in sharp tugs. 'Eyes on me baby,' Derek said. 

Jennifer met his eyes and gasped as her orgasm pushed through her, and she cried out as Derek stilled, his body tensing up as he came too. 

Derek collapsed beside her as Jennifer caught her breath, turning his head to gaze at her. She was still throbbing deliciously when he ran his fingers over her belly. 'That was-' Derek said. 

'I know right,' Jennifer let her eyes linger over his sweat soaked face. He leaned over and caught her lips, his hand sliding over her hip. They moved until they were under the duvet, Jennifer using Derek's shoulder as a pillow. 

'So you're divorced?' Derek asked. Jennifer hummed and nodded. 'How long were you married?'

'He left me on our tenth anniversary,' Jennifer said. 

'Ten years together?' Derek said. 

'Ten years married,' Jennifer answered him. 

'There’s no way you're married ten years! What age are you?' Derek half sat up. 

'Thirty two,' Jennifer whispered not meeting his eyes. 

'No way, you look my age!' Derek exclaimed. 

Jennifer cringed but she needed to ask. 'What age are you?'

'Twenty four,' Derek said. Jennifer wanted to slide underneath the bed and hide forever. 

'I'm a cradle snatcher,' Jennifer whined. Derek laughed and pulled her into a kiss, sliding his hand around her hip. 

'Nah come on, don't worry babe, you're hot, and besides, I've always wanted a sugar mama,' Derek whispered. Jennifer let out a scream but he just laughed and kissed her again. 

\---

'Tonight our challenger in the red corner, wearing the black and red shorts, standing at six foot one, weighing in at one hundred and ninety six pounds, The Wolf, Derek Hale!' Around her the crowd went wild, chanting Wolf at him. Jennifer cheered with them, standing and clapping as her boyfriend rolled his neck and shoulders, bouncing from toe to toe, arms swinging to keep his blood pumping. His back was to her as he raised a red gloved fist to the crowd and she zeroed in on his tattoo, the centre where just twenty minutes ago she had kissed him for luck. 

Walking behind him from his dressing room had been an experience, mingled among his family and close friends as he made his way to the ring, music loud around them. A few girls had lifted their tops, showing him naked tits as he passed but he looked back at Jennifer with a raised eyebrow. She just grinned at him as he walked. 

Jennifer hated watching Derek fight; she usually did it with her hands almost over her face. Beside her Cora might as well have been in the ring, she was moving and jerking with her brother as he landed punched and took them in return. 

'Stubborn idiot!' Cora snarled darting off to shout at him as his coach doused his face with between rounds, showering him with hints about how the other guy was moving and feedback and encouragement for his own game. 

It was won by knockout, in the eleventh round Derek's opponent staggered to his ass, and sat there dumbfounded as Derek hovered above him. The countdown started and the green shorts lifted off the floor for a handful of seconds before he sat down heavily again. The referee punched Derek's right fist into the air and then everybody crowded the ring, Cora dragging Jennifer along. 

Derek was a hot sweaty mess when he spotted her, but he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her hard on the mouth. 'Going to have to give my champion a treat,' Jennifer whispered into his ear. Derek grinned and slung an arm over her shoulder, his other arm drawing Scott against him. 

'Your fight is next week,' Derek reminded Scott. Scott nodded and looked from under his bangs. 

'I took notes,' Scott grinned, Derek grinned back. Jennifer was leaning into Derek when she spotted them, Ennis and Kali in the crowd, his eyes wide as he stared at her. Jennifer stared back, her arm tightening on Derek's back. 

'What’s wrong?' Derek asked, his lips brushing her ear. 

'My ex is here,' Jennifer said. 

'Your ex-husband? Where?' Derek asked scanning the crowd. 

'Right in front of us, fifth row back, bald head navy shirt,' Jennifer said. 

'She has a blue dress on?' Derek asked. Jennifer nodded and was appalled when Derek lifted his fist in greeting to Ennis. The crowd cheered around them but Ennis flushed and looked away. 'Derek!'

'What, I'm just thanking the man for making the biggest mistake of his life,' Derek explained turning to kiss Jennifer softly. 

In the morning, in the luxury suite of the hotel, the newspaper was delivered with breakfast. That picture was on the front, Congratulations Champion, it read and Jennifer showed it do Derek. 

'Nice,' he said crawling naked into bed, pushing everything out of his way so he could kiss Jennifer. 'Very nice, now where was I?' Derek snatched his copy of her book up and flicked to the middle, wiggling his eyebrows and sinking into the bed. 

'Give me that,' Jennifer complained. 'You know the story already!'

'Let’s get started on the next part then,' Derek said handing her a little box.


End file.
